


Started Between the Stacks

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Librarian AU, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chuck never expected to see these two beautiful people having sex between the stacks of the library he was working in that fateful Thursday night. And he certainly didn't expect their proposition afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Librarian AU

The library was always quiet on Thursday nights. Chuck wasn’t sure why, but there was just something about it. One or two students at most would straggle in – not including Finals week of course. But this wasn’t Finals week and, as usual, Chuck had only seen about four students stumble their way into the library by nine that night.

  
One was sitting at a table, chugging an energy drink and reading what looked to be a History textbook. One had left about ten minutes previous with a stack of books on art theory. But two that had come in together – a male student Chuck had seen quite often and a female with flaming red hair that he’d never seen before – were nowhere to be found.

  
There were two places – aside from the bathrooms – not covered by cameras in the library. The archives, where they kept all the old newspapers, and a small section of the stacks that housed much of the religious studies books.

 

When they were still out of sight forty minutes later, Chuck became concerned. He paced up the stairs slowly to the archives. Empty. As he neared the religious studies section, he heard the unmistakable sound of a woman moaning.

 

Now, he’d heard horror stories about librarians finding teenagers humping like rabbits in the stacks, but Chuck had certainly never expected to actually experience it firsthand.

 

What was he even supposed to do? Break it up? Let them finish?

 

Chuck chewed his bottom lip, his feet moving him toward the source of the noise without his conscious effort. He knew peeping on someone having sex was dirty as hell - and illegal - but it was a bit like a car crash - he just had to see it.

 

Peeking carefully around the metal shelf, Chuck could barely hold back his gasp.

 

The boy with shaggy brown hair was holding up the red headed woman. His jeans and boxers were around his ankles, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Her dress was hiked up to her thighs and the boy was pounding into her. Chuck could see the toned muscles in his ass flexing on each thrust, and hear the wet slap of their skin as their hips met.

 

The top of the woman's dress was pulled down, her ample breasts bouncing with each thrust. The boy's head was lowered, sucking on one of her nipples as her fingers raked through his hair, soft mewls of pleasure escaping her lips every few seconds.

 

Chuck's cock throbbed in his jeans. A wave of guilt washed over him as he reached down to palm himself, but damnit if this wasn't too hot to ignore. Trying to be silent, Chuck drew his zipper down, pulling his thickening cock out. He began to stroke himself slowly, watching the two.

 

The woman's legs tensed around the boy's hips and she threw her head back, moaning softly.

 

The boy lifted his head, slowing his thrusts. "That's it Row- Come on my cock, baby," he panted.

 

"Samuel - oh, God, please, keep going." Her eyes fluttered open as her orgasm faded and he picked up the pace of his thrusts one more. They landed on Chuck, who quickly ducked behind the shelf.

 

She giggled. "Sam - it seems we have an audience. Come out, dear - we don't bite."

 

Chuck considered his options. She'd seen him - so even if he ran now, she'd know it was him as soon as they passed the front desk once more. He could try to scold them, but his now achingly stiff cock would tell a different story.

 

Slowly Chuck walked around the stacks, his face bright red.

 

"Well hey," the boy - Samuel - said, still pumping his hips lazily. "You like watching?"

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

 

"Relax. We like getting caught," she said. "I'm Rowena, this is -- oh, right there! This is Sam."

 

"Ch-- Chuck," he mumbled.

 

Sam laughed. "You want a turn?" He offered, pulling his cock out and letting Rowena's feet settle back to floor. "She's nice and wet."

 

"What? No, I--"

 

"Oh, did you want me instead?" Sam offered, stroking his cock, shiny with her fluids.

 

"I--"

 

Sam smiled. "Or you could just watch, if you wanted."

 

"If you -- You like being watched?"

 

"Watched, or having others join in." Sam shrugged. "Relax man, enjoy the show." He pulled Rowena back to him and kissed her deeply before bringing them both to the ground.

 

With a wink in Chuck's direction, he slid his cock back into her, leaning down to bite gently at her nipple.

 

Chuck groaned, lowering himself to his knees on the rough carpet. He watched Sam fuck into Rowena, his own fist pumping his cock in sync to their thrusts.

 

Rowena tilted her head back, baring her neck as she cried out for her lover. Chuck leaned forward - not really sure what he was doing - and bit down gently on her throat.

 

Sam groaned, moving up to bite at the other side as Rowena moaned again, her arms wrapping around both men. He reached down, earning a gasp from Chuck when Sam's hand curled around his cock and gave it a hard stroke.

 

Sam chuckled against Rowena's neck. "Damn, Chuck - you might be bigger than me."

 

Chuck laughed shakily, thrusting his hips toward the curl of Sam's fist. "D--Doubt it."

 

Sam lifted his head, leaning over and taking Chuck's earlobe into his mouth. "Love to feel it up my ass sometime," He whispered.

 

Chuck whimpered, his hips jerking.

 

"Ooh, I think he's close," Sam teased, stroking him faster as he began to slam his cock into Rowena again.

 

She moaned under them, leaning up to nibble at Chuck's neck. "Gonna come, Chuck?"

 

"Mhm," Chuck huffed, screwing his eyes shut.

 

"Can I suck it?" Sam asked, his thrusts becoming erratic.

 

Chuck hesitated, but rose to his knees, his cock bobbing and dribbling precome whenever he shifted. Sam leaned down at the same time Rowena leaned up, both their mouths reaching him at the same moment. Chuck cried out in surprise, grabbing Sam's hair.

 

Sam moaned, tilting his head so the tip slipped past his lips. He began to bob his head quickly, sliding his lips and tongue down the shaft until the tip bumped the back of his throat. Then off with a soft gagging click, leaving a sloppy trail of spit. Over and over while Rowena licked and sucked at Chuck's balls, nails of one hand digging into Sam's ass as he pounded into her.

 

Chuck threw his head back, opening his mouth in a silent moan as he came, feeling Sam's throat flutter as he struggled to swallow.

 

Rowena made a soft, keening noise against his throbbing balls, her body stiffening as she came a second time. The slick slap of skin increased as her fluids poured out around Sam's still thrusting cock, adding to the wet spot under her hips.

 

Chuck dragged Sam's mouth off when he couldn't take the stimulation, moaning softly when he looked down. Sam's mouth was still open, some of Chuck's come resting on his tongue. He leaned down and kissed Rowena, pushing it into her mouth as he drove in twice more and stiffened, grunting softly as he came deep inside her. 

 

The three lay side by side on the floor as they regained their breath. When Sam was sure he could move, he lifted himself up on his elbow and looked across Rowena to Chuck. “That was fun, thanks.”

 

“Uh, no problem?” Chuck responded, clearly still shocked at the turn of events.

 

Sam and Rowena looked at each other. Her lips pursed for a moment before she nodded to Sam, fixing her dress. Sam looked back to Chuck. “When do you get off?”

 

“Uh - Midnight.”

 

“Hm, a little late for me, I have an early class - but Row and I would like to take you on a date. How about tomorrow night.”

 

“B— Both of you?”

 

Sam’s grin grew. “What? Never heard of a relationship with more than two people? I mean, if you’re not into it, that’s cool.”

 

“It’s not that, I just - You two seem very happy together.”

 

“We are. I love Rowena to death. But we’re very outgoing people. We both have our own lives and our own interests. We’ve thought for a long time that it might be nice to have another person in our lives to talk to, make everything more interesting and cohesive.”

  
“So what, you came to the library looking for a third?”

 

“No,” Rowena said, sitting up and fixing her hair. “Happy coincidence. But I’m a very good judge of character, and I like you. So does Sam. You mesh with us sexually at least - we’d like to see if you could do the same emotionally - again, if you’d be willing to try that. Relationships like the ones we’re proposing are a bit more complicated than just having one lover.”

 

“I get that.” Chuck bit his lip, looking down at the floor a moment. “You know what? Yeah, I think a date would be nice. I do work tomorrow but I get off at eight.”

 

“Excellent.” Sam pulled out his phone and passed it over to Chuck. “Put your number in there and I’ll text you - we’ll call when we’re coming by.”

 

Chuck did as Sam requested, his hands shaking slightly. The three rose and walked down the stairs together after fixing one another’s clothing.

 

Rowena leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before stepping toward the door. “I look forward to tomorrow evening.”

 

Chuck blushed bright red. “Me too.”

 

***

 

The next evening, Sam and Rowena met Chuck outside the library at a quarter past eight. Sam looked handsome as ever in Chuck’s eyes, wearing a buttoned red and blue flannel and a pair of faded but neat jeans. His hair was tucked behind his ears, giving him a much more youthful look. Rowena, as she had last night, looked much more elegant. Tonight she was wearing a deep purple dress of a fabric Chuck couldn’t even try to name. Her hair was pulled up off her slender neck, reminding him momentarily of his teeth planted there just one night before.

 

“Ready to go?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah - I feel a bit underdressed,” Chuck admitted. He was wearing a pair of his Converse with dark jeans a basic green v-neck.

 

“You look perfectly handsome, Charles. We’re not going anywhere fancy,” Rowena assured him.

  
Sam grinned. “Row just likes to look her best no matter what. Come on, we’re taking my car.” He wrapped one arm around Rowena’s waist and offered his other hand.

 

Chuck took a deep breath - he’d already come this far. He grabbed Sam’s hand and allowed him to lead them both down the street.

 

***

 

Chuck didn’t need to fear being underdressed at all. Sam took them to one of the small diners down the road, casual with great food, though greasy as sin. They selected a booth, Rowena and Chuck on one side, Sam on the other due to his size. After ordering, the ever dreaded awkward silence fell over the table.

 

That wouldn’t do at all. Sam reached out, brushing his fingers lightly over the back of Chuck’s hand. “Tell us about yourself.”

 

Chuck smiled shyly. He shrugged. “I’m really boring. Um, I’m a writer. Work in the library part time. During the day I work in the English department as a TA.”

 

“A writer and a teacher - Samuel will just love you,” Rowena teased. Sam smiled affectionately over at her.

 

“As much as she jokes, she’s right. I’m a law student. I could spent hours talking about school related things and sometimes that bores the hell out of my lovely girlfriend. It’d be nice to have someone that shares my interests.”

 

“Well I don’t know much about law, but I could learn - I’d like to learn,” Chuck corrected. “What do you do, Rowena?”

 

“I’m a witch.”

 

“I— I’m sorry?”

 

Sam laughed. “Stop terrifying our date, Row.”

 

She smiled patiently. “I run the crystal shop on Main street - have you seen it?”

 

“That place with all the pretty gemstones in the window?”

  
She laughed gently. “That would be the place. My home in a way. It’s a new age store - I sell herbs and tarot cards and all sorts of things. I’m a bit of a free thinker. Though opposites don’t always attract, they certainly did in Samuel and my’s case.”

 

“You both seem so great together,” Chuck admitted.

 

“We are. But we aren’t perfect. And we know adding a third member to our lives won’t make us perfect, but we both agree that it would help a lot of our differences, and hopefully we could share some of the love we have for each other - with this new person.”

 

Chuck smiled again, looking down at the table. “I— I don’t know if this will work. I mean, I’m scared of doing something wrong.”

 

“What could you do wrong?” Rowena asked quietly. There was no judgement to her tone - she sounded genuinely curious.

 

“I don’t know. Screw you guys up somehow?”

 

“What? Afraid your awkward charms will steal me away from my girlfriend?” Sam teased. Chuck’s cheeks pinked up more.

 

“No, I know you’d never go for someone like me over someone like Rowena.”

 

“Why would I? We wouldn’t be asking you if you wanted this unless we both found you physically attractive.”

 

“Oh come on. You two are like supermodels. I’m just… Chuck.”

 

“Chuck is a very handsome man, in my opinion,” Rowena commented, sipping her water.

 

“And he seems pretty damn smart too,” Sam added. He paused a moment then sighed. “Look, we know it’s a weird question. And we know it’s a lot to ask of someone. We don’t expect you to make up your mind this very instant. Let’s all just enjoy dinner and see where things go.”

 

Chuck nodded, smiling softly over at Sam.

 

The conversation continued smoothly from that point on. Sam and Rowena learned that Chuck had moved to Palo Alto from Los Angeles about five years before. They talked a bit about LA and learned they all disliked the bustle of it. All three shared an interest in moving to a suburb, or at the very least a quieter city when Sam had finished law school. They all loved attending plays, and made plans to see one of the ones on campus the following month.

 

All throughout dinner the conversation waxed and waned in an even tempo. There were no long periods of silence or awkward small talk. Chuck found that he wasn’t so intimidated by the two beautiful strangers he’d met the night previous - though they felt much less like strangers by now. As their evening progressed, so did casual touches. Rowena leaned on him for a while, allowing Chuck to stroke the curve of her neck with his keyboard callused thumb. Sam reached over and twined their fingers, having a playful fight for dominance. It all _fit_.

 

At the end of the evening - after a dinner split three ways - Sam asked Chuck where he lived.

 

There was a moment of silence then, and even in the low light Sam and Rowena could see his cheeks turning that delightful shade of nervous red once more.

 

“Unless, you’d like to come to our apartment tonight,” Rowena said, reaching out and taking one of his hands.

 

“I— If you still think I’m a good fit,” Chuck mumbled.

 

Sam reached out and grabbed his other hand, stepping forward and tilting Chuck’s chin up. “I think you’re an amazing fit, if you like us. And are willing to try… I wasn’t joking when I said this was a tricky type of relationship.”

 

Chuck smiled, looking up into those bright kaleidoscope eyes he’d gotten lost in so many times that evening. “I want to try.”

 

Sam leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to Chuck’s lips in response. After a few moments, he moved to the side, brushing his mouth over Chuck’s cheekbone as Rowena took his place. She stroked a thumb over his jaw and smiled, that perfect smile that made Chuck’s heart skip a beat every time she showed it. She leaned forward and kissed him as well, allowing her hand to settle on his hip.

 

Lightheaded by the time they separated, Sam wrapped a firm arm around Chuck’s lower back. He turned and kissed Rowena deeply, a content, familiar kiss that Chuck hoped he’d experience one day. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward, allowing his head to rest on Sam’s chest as the other two kissed. He listened to the strong, steady beat of Sam’s heart, feeling Rowena’s perfectly manicured nails trace little lines over his arm.

 

This would be new, and a tricky path to navigate. But he knew he was already falling head over heels with both of these beautiful people, and they _really_ liked him. For the first time in his life, Chuck felt loved and accepted, and he never wanted that feeling to go away.


End file.
